A Fairy Tale Gone Wrong
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: In which the elsword chars except Chung gets turned into another creature(?), the culprits being Aisha and Raven. The others are easily(?) transformed back, but Chung has to prove his manliness(?) for Raven to return him back to normal! Will they be able to figure out a way for Raven to approve of Chung's manliness?(?)
Classes:

Chung- Tactical Trooper (as the Gundam(?))

Eve- Code: Battle Seraph (as the Beauty)

Raven- Reckless Fist (as the witch(?))

Aisha- Dimension Witch (as the witch's pupil(?))

Elsword- Infinity Sword (as Chung's advisor(?)/Flareon(?))

Rena- Grand Archer (as the cook/Leafeon(?))

Lu- Noblesse (as the one who has authority over fashion(?)/Glaceon(?))

Ciel- Royal Guard (as Lu's assistant/Vaporeon(?))

Ara- Sakra Devanam (as the maid/Eevee(?))

Add- Lunatic Psyker (as the butler/Espeon(?))

Elesis- Crimson Avengy~ #slapped XwX (as Elsword's sister, of course o3o #slapped XwX)

* * *

3: Here is a legend that is similar to The Beauty and the Beast... But is not... And that legend is called, The Beauty and the Gundam! :DDDD (?)

 _ **WARNING: NOT FOR RAVEN FANS ouo**_

*cough* Sorry.. Let's start the story~ XDDDD

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a young prince named Chung. He is known for his kindness, friendliness if that's even a word(?), idiocy(?), and of course... his many nicknames~ Such as Chungy, PikaChung, Chungky Bar, and so on! (3: #hit by Satellite Rain XwX)

Anyways~ Right now, Chungy is at the door, talking with the old lady that we know in the story as the enchantress that cursed the prince.(?)

Only that in this story, there're two. (?)

"Excuse me, could we please stay here to avoid the cold?" Raven asked in a disguise. Chung smiled in reply. "Sure~ Make yourself at home~" he motioned for them to come in.

Once they entered the castle, Aisha started looking around with an unamused expression. "Hmm~ This castle looks too bland~"

"And even the prince isn't manly!" Raven complained. Chung blinked. "Ehh?"

"I do not accept unmanly guys! So now, Chung wasn't it? YOU ARE TO REMAIN A GUNDAM, UNLESS YOU HAVE SOMEHOW BECOME A MANLY GUY!"(?) He yelled before pointing at Chungy, followed by a poof!

... There stood a... gundam? (not as big as the real one, of course! Just Chungy in his awakening mode... (?))

"E-Ehhh?!" Chung gasped. "W-What did you just do?!" he asked, tears in his eyes. "BE A MAN, CHUNG! THEN YOU SHALL BE FREE FROM THIS SPELL! I REPEAT! BE. A MANNNN!"

Raven disappeared after that random statement.(?)

Chung blinked. "What does he mean by that?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"Teehee~ Can't help you~ But I'll make this place a little bit more... adorable~" Aisha exclaimed before waving her staff, causing several poofs to be heard. "See ya, Chungy~" she disappeared as well.

Chung is left there to stare in confusion and started walking away. "Probably a dream... Yup, it's probably just a dream." he muttered to himself.

... Till he saw a random Flareon that suddenly ran towards him.

"Chung! What's going on here?! Why did I suddenly shrink and have four legs?! Wait, why do you even look like a freaking gundam?!" The Flareon shouted.

Chung stared at him. He stared back. Stared back again. Stared back...

"Els?" he finally asked. Elsword glared. "Of course it's me! Who did ya think it was?!"

"Wait, if you got turned into a Flareon-" "I GOT TURNED INTO A WHAT?!" "-then, how about the others..?"

As if on cue, they all yelled. "CHUNGGGG!" "?!"

* * *

 **~Meanwhile~**

 **~In a nearby village~**

Bzzzzztttt! Dzzziiinnnggggg!

"What in the world is she making now?"

"I dunno, but I certainly hope that it's not some kind of lethal weapon..."

"Particle Ray."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Eve sighed as she watched the villagers run away for their dear lives. "Do they not know manners? It is impolite to stare at people." she crossed her arms, clearly unimpressed.

"Speaking of which, why am I hearing screams every now and then from Chung's palace?"

* * *

 **~At Chung's castle~**

Eve knocked at the door and waited for it to be opened, only to be surprised at seeing a gundam welcoming her.

"Oh! Hi, Eve!" The gundam exclaimed cheerfully. Eve eyed it suspiciously, noticing something familiar about the gundam.

"... Chung...?" "Hehe... How did you find out?" Chung asked. "Why are you in a gundam costume?" The Battle Seraph asked. "Oh. someone kinda cursed me or something, I think?" he replied sheepishly.

"Why did that someone even curse you for?" Eve questioned. "He said I'm not manly apparently~" Chung replied innocently. She sweatdropped.

"How about your servants? Did they get turned into something as well?" "Well, about that..."

"EEEEVE! HELP USSS!" A Leafeon cried near Chung.

"WE GOT TURNED INTO EEVEESSS!" An Eevee sobbed near an Espeon.

"Why do I have to be an Eevee too?!" The Espeon complained.

"Hmm~ At least I look cool enough as a pokemon~" A Glaceon said near a Vaporeon who seemed to be in a bad mood.

"I was making a cake.. And the cake fell on top of me..." The Vaporeon muttered, being covered in icing and cream.

The nasod queen looked amused. "I'm surprised you didn't get turned into a Pikachu, Chung." "Eeeeve!" Chung whined.

Behind a nearby bush, Aisha gasped. "I should've done that!" "NO! CHUNG SHOULD BECOME MANLY! NOT EVEN GIRLY-ER!"

... Back to Chung's castle~

Everyone looked around to find the source of the shout. "Who in the world was that?" Ciel asked, sweatdropping. "Probably the one who turned us like this?" Chung suggested.

"WHERE?!" Elsword yelled, running around the place angrily to search for the two culprits.

"Aww~ So adorable~" Aisha commented, looking at the Flareon that is running around in circles. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MAKE HIM MANLY!"(?) "No!"

Back again~

The others became silenced.

"Hey... doesn't that sound like..." Elsword started, raising an eyebrow. "Raven?" The others finished.

Rena smiled in an evil way. "Raveeennnnn?~~~~"

Raven gulped. "RUN!" he yelled before running away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Rena yelled, chasing after him after she saw him running away.

Aisha meanwhile started teleporting away~

"CATCH THEMMM!" Elsword yelled, running after Aisha.

Chung tilted his head. "Aren't we supposed to be in a fairy tale?"

"Chung, don't break the 4th wall." Eve said. "Hehe, sorry~"

"So... Are we going to go catch them or what?" Ara asked. "I'm staying here~" Lu replied. "If Lu stays, I will too." Ciel told them.

"I'm going. I don't want to be an Espeon any longer." Add said with an annoyed expression. Ara pouted. "But Espeons are adorable!" "I don't want to be called adorable!"

"So... We're chasing after them..?" Chung asked. "OF COURSE! You want to stay in that form?!" "No..." "THEN WE'RE CHASING HIM!" Add dashed away after yelling that.

A flash came from Eve's direction, causing the remaining Elgang members to look at her, finding a camera in her hand.(?) A photo came out from the camera. "Here, Ara." Eve said, giving it to the Eevee. "Thanks, Eve!"

"Wait, aren't we in the medieval era? Where did the camera-" "For the last time, Chung, don't break the 4th wall." "Sorryyy~"

All of a sudden, they heard loud explosions here and there.

"GET BACK HERE, RAVEN!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR TURNING ME INTO THIS... PURPLE CREATURE!"

"NOO! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO KILL ME!"

"AISHA! TURN US BACK TO NORMAL!"

"BUT YOU GUYS ARE ADORABLE~"

"NO!"

They all stared blankly.

Ara grinned sheepishly. "W-Well, isn't the weather great today?~"

Lu sipped her tea and commented, "Indeed~"

"MAGICAL LEAF!"

"PSYCHIC!"

"FLAMETHROWER!"

"WAIT, HOW DO YOU GUYS EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE POKEMON MOVES?!"

"DUNNO, INSTINCT!"

"YOU GUYS SEEM LIKE TRUE EEVEES NOW!"

"SHUTTAP AND GET US BACK TO NORMAL, RAVEN!"

"AISHA DID IT, NOT ME!"

"AISHAA!"

"TEEHEE~ NOT A CHANCE, ELS~"

"Scratch that..." Ara said, sweatdropping.

"Aren't we the ones who should be chasing them?" Chung asked, tilting his head. "The plot has changed."(?) Ciel said, nodding to himself.

"HA! CAUGHT YOU GUYS!"

"NUUUUUUUUUU!"

"HUWEEEE!~ LET ME GO, PLEASEE~"

"NOT A CHANCE, AISHA."

"HEY! DON'T FOLLOW MY WORDS!"

"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO!"

"YOU DON'T!"

"WHO SAID SO?"

"ME!"

"WELL, I SAID I HAVE, SO I HAVE!"

"YOU DON'T!"

"I HAVE!"

"YOU DON'T!"

"I HAVEE!"

"YOU DON'TTT!"

"WHAT ARE WE EVEN TALKING ABOUT AGAIN?"

"I DUNNO."

Everyone sweatdropped at that.

"This nonsense is getting too long. 3, just skip it, please..." Eve said. "Eve! Now YOU'RE breaking the 4th wall!" Chung gasped.

"It's okay for me to." "Ehhh?~ Not fairrr!~"

* * *

 **~Skip~(?)**

"HA! CAUGHT YA, RAVEN!"

"MOOOMMMYYYYYY!"

"SHATTAP, RAVEN!"

"YOU CAN'T RUN NOW, AISHA!"

"HELPPP!~"

"TURN US BACK TO NORMAL FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME!"

"NO!"

"WHY?!"

"YOU GUYS ARE TOO ADORABLE~"

"AISHAAAAA!"

"Could the two of you please stop it? Aisha, return them to normal immediately." Eve said sternly. "Aww!~ But, Eve~" "Now." "Fiiiiiineee!"

Poof!

The eevees all turned back to normal~

"Awww..." Ara pouted.

"Aww?! You want to stay as an eevee forever?!" Add shouted in disbelief. "But... They're adorable!" she whined.

"Meh, I refuse to become 'adorable'." Add said, crossing his arms.

Eve and Ara glanced at each other, Eve having a 'do-not-let-him-see-the-pic' face while Ara nodded at her. Add raised an eyebrow at that.

"... You guys planning something?" he asked with a glare. "H-Hehe?~ N-No, we're not, Add~" Ara replied with a nervous smile. "You're not expecting me to believe in that, right, Ara?" he stared blankly at her. "H-Haha~ What are you talking about?~"

"Ara, that's pretty obvious!" Lu pointed out with a pout. "Lu! You're making it even more obvious!" Ara whined.

"I don't know what's going on... but I definitely don't like the sound of it..." Add muttered.

Eve ignored them and said, "Raven, return Chung to normal at once. Or would you rather face the consequences of your evil doing?" Her finger started to glow, a sign that a laser would be shot at Raven in any moment...

"But I'm trying to make him become manly!" Raven protested. "Manly your face!" Elsword yelled.

"ELSWORD! BE. A. GENTLEMAN!"

"YOU FIRST!"

"I ALREADY AM!"

"OH, YEAH? SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

"I AM A GENTLEMAN!"(?)

"I DID NOT ASK YOU!"(?)

"YOU DID!"

"NO. IT'S A STATEMENT!"

"WHAT?! UGH... I'VE BEEN TRICKED!"(?)

"HAHA!"

"I don't care about your being a gentlemans. Return Chung to normal, now." Eve started glaring at old man Raven.(?)

"Hmph! I will, but only once he proves that he is truly a man!"

Everyone except Raven and Chung immediately glanced at the Destroyer Chung is currently holding as if it's just a hand bag.(?)

"Uhhh... I think we already have enough proof for that." Elsword sweatdropped.

"WHAT PROOF? I SEE NO PROOF!" Raven yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Chung.

"WE HAVE NO PROOF THAT YOU ARE MANLY EITHER!" Elsword yelled back.

"WHAT?!"

"STOP THIS WEIRD MANLY TALK NOWWW!" Rena screamed.

"Or gayish talk." Add snickered. "This is not a gayish talk!" Raven glared at him.

"I do not care about your talk being gayish or not, however, I clearly remember that I have requested for you to do something, did I not?" Eve did a death glare towards poor old man Raven.

"NOT UNTIL CHUNG COULD PROVE THAT HE REALLY IS A MAN!"(?) SLAPPED. "OUW!"

Rena sighed. "This is getting us nowhere!"

"What if we give some suggestions for Chung to prove that he's, well, a man?" Ciel suggested with a raised hand.

.

.

.

"Great idea, Ciel! Why didn't we think of that?" Elsword exclaimed, hitting his own head.

"Hohoho~ Of course Ciel is intelligent!~" Lu said, while Ciel blushed in embarrassment. "T-Thank you."

Eve and Ara glanced at each other before Eve took a photo of him. "Perfect for blackmail." Eve commented with a straight face.

Ciel paled.

"Yosh~ I say that he has to wear butler clothes and act as one!~" Lu exclaimed cheerfully. "He can't do that in his... gundam form, Lu." Elesis pointed out, appearing out of nowhere.

"SIS?! Where did you come from?!" Elsword shouted in shock at seeing his sister. Elesis grinned. "Well, I heard a cry of distress, so I came!"

"Elesis, you are not batman." Eve said. "W-Who said I was?!"

"Anyways, do you have any ideas for Chung to prove that he is... a man, Elesis?" Rena asked with a smile. Elesis thought for a moment before a light bulb appeared. "Aha! He could join the boxing competition at Elder!"(?) "The boxing competition has females joining now as well. It can't become a proof." Eve said. "Aw..."

"Join the "Mister Elrios" contest at Lanox next week?" Elsword suggested. "... You expect him to go there with a gundam costume?" "Come on! What's wrong with a gundam suit?!" "They'll drag him to a cosplay competition instead, Elsword." "Oh."

"Oh, oh, oh!~ Watch My Little Pony!~" Aisha cheered, waving her wand. "No." "Aw, whyy?"

"Can't we just check my birth certificate at home?" Chung asked, raising his hand. "NO!" "Ehhh?" "There are three types of guys, Chung, which are the true men(?), gays, and of course... shotas! And you belong in the third category!" Raven shouted. Chung sweatdropped. "Umm... Okay..?"

"Spar with me?" Add asked. "NO!" "What now...?" "You do not belong in the true men category either!"

They all stared at Add.

"Ummm... I don't think he's a shota or a gay, though, Raven." Chung sweatdropped. "Of course not! He belongs in the fourth category, the flower boy!"(?) "I thought you said there are three?!" "There are unlimited possibilties of a category, my son.(?)" SLAPPED. "Ouw!"

"Phoru?" "No, Ciel. Just... no." Ciel sighed at that.

Rena shook her head at all of the suggestions. "That won't do, everyone. But don't fear! I have gotten an amazing idea that will surely prove that Chung is in fact, a man!" Rena exclaimed as she did a good guy pose.

"Rena, you've been hanging out with Raven too much." Ara said in worry. "Is that an insult I hear, Ara?!" Raven shouted.

Rena grinned and whispered something to Raven.

.

.

"BRILLIANT IDEA, RENA! I APPROVE!" Raven gave her a thumbs up.

Everyone froze. "Ehhhh?"

"Huh? What did she say?" Chung asked, tilting his head. Rena whispered her idea to Chungy. Moments later, Chung's face became red and he started stuttering. "E-E-Ehh? B-But... R-Renaaa!" he whined.

"It's do or don't do, Chungy~ Though, I don't think Raven's gonna approve anything other than this now~" Rena said with a smile, or maybe an evil smile...?(?)

"But..." Chung stared at the ground, still being all blushy blushy~(?)

"What did Rena even say...?" Elsword sweatdropped at seeing his best friend being like that. "It's a secret, Elsword~" "Aww, whyyy?"

"Now we should all go and let Chung do what I just suggested~" Rena said, pushing them all away.

Meanwhile, Chung just blinked in confusion when all of them got sent away.

"Umm... Rena..? Wasn't I supposed to.." he started, still with a slight blush.

"Oh, shush! Have faith in my brilliant plan!" she pouted. "Okayyy?"

After they got sent away, Rena told them to wait for a few minutes, and so they waited...

5 minutes passed

"Uhh... Rena, how long are we going to wait?" Elesis asked, sweatdropping.

Rena did a thinking pose. "Hmm... I dunno... Could you check on him for me, Eve?~" she asked with a wink.

Eve tilted her head, not understanding why the elf had winked at her. "Very well..."

Eve went over to where Chung was and saw him just sitting there, blushing when he saw her.

"Chung? Aren't you supposed to be doing what Rena told you to do?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

Chung's blush reddened since he was reminded of a certain fact. "W-Well... A-Actually, I..." he stuttered.

"What is it?" Eve asked. "I-I... IloveyouEve!"

The Battle Seraph blinked. "Pardon?"

Chung blushed and stayed quiet, having no intention of repeating the statement due to his... shyness...

Meanwhile, the Elgang...

"Eeeekkk!~~~~ He confesseddd!~~~" Aisha squealed, somehow able to hear what he just said in high speed.

Raven cried into a tissue. "H-He's a grown up man now!"

Rena smiled. "And now what was your promise again, dear Raven?~"

Raven gulped. "Alright, alright! I'll turn him into normal!"

POOF~

Chung's gundam outfit disappeared and he's now back to his normal Freitunier/armory(?)~

"I turned back! Phew~" Chung sighed in relief. "Now let's go back to the others, ne, Eve?" he asked with a smile.

Eve tilted her head. "Very well. However, I apologize. I was not able to hear what you had just said. Could you please repeat it?"

Chung blushed and scratched his head. "Ehh... Ummm... Well..."

Eve is waiting patiently as she stared at him. "I.. Uhhh..." Chung couldn't seem to bring himself to say it again.

Eve keeeeeeps starringggg... "I, um... L-LET'S GO!" Chung yells out of the blue, grabbing her hand as he dashed towards the elgang.

"Chung?" The nasod queen seems to be confused with his behavior. "Sorry, Eve... I can't say it now, but I'll repeat it again to you someday. I promise!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Eve nods. "If you say so, Chung. I will be waiting for that day to come, then." "Hehe~ Thanks, Eve."

Chung would wait for the day when Eve's emotions return. Until then, he would be keeping it as a secret from her.

* * *

 **3: Donee~~ XDDDDDDDD**

 **Elysea: ...**

 **Akira: ouo This is...**

 **Elysea: This has completely nothing to do with The Beauty and the Beast you bakaAuthor! e.e**

 **3: It's Elsword version, soo... ouo #triple slapped XwX**

 **Thanks for reading~**


End file.
